The present invention is directed to a toner process, and more specifically, to chemical toner processes which involve the aggregation and fusion of latex, colorant like pigment or dye, and additive particles into toner particles. More specifically, in embodiments the present invention relates to toner processes wherein there is selected a fluoropolymer wherein the fluoropolymer (PTEF) is comprised, for example, of submicron anionic colloidal stabilized particles which when incorporated in the host resin of, for example, styrene butylacrylate beta carboxylethyl acrylate result in reducing the gloss levels of the image developed and provide an improvement in the hot offset temperature, thereby increasing the fusing latitude, wherein the fusing latitude is the temperature difference of the cold offset and the hot offset temperature where the greater the difference the larger the fusing latitude. The fusing latitude is also dependent on the type of fuser and the subsystems employed.
The incorporation of the colloidal, for example about 40 to about 125, about 75 to about 100, and more specifically, about 80 nanometers in diameter, fluoropolymer allows for a reduction of the gloss of the image developed to a matte finish wherein, for example, generally the greater the amount of incorporation of the fluoropolymer the greater the reduction in gloss of the image developed and the higher the hot offset temperature.
The toners generated with the processes of the present invention can be selected for copy and printing processes, including color processes and for imaging processes, especially xerographic processes, which usually desire a toner transfer efficiency of about 90 percent, such as those with a compact machine design without a cleaner or those that are designed to provide high quality colored images with excellent image resolution, acceptable signal-to-noise ratio, and image uniformity. Also, the toners obtained with the processes illustrated herein can be selected for digital imaging systems and processes.